Traditionally, when a user has desired to receive instructions for a device, namely for configuring and/or operating the device, the user has been required to review an instruction manual for the device or call customer service to speak with a customer service representative (CSR). Unfortunately, these methods for receiving instructions have been associated with various limitations. For example, both reviewing the manual and calling a CSR can be time consuming, inefficient, etc.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.